1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of apparel and methods for making the same. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved glove having a multiplicity of strategically located gripping dots formed thereon.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Gloves of various constructions have been suggested in the past and have been used for work and for numerous recreational activities such as driving, shooting, ice-skating, skiing, motorcycling and a wide variety of indoor and outdoor activities. Typically, such gloves are made from leather as well as several different types of treated, relatively hard surfaced fabrics. Attempts have also been made in the past to produce knitted gloves that will enable the user to securely grip and efficiently manipulate various types of articles. While a number of different designs of knitted gloves have been suggested, most are not well suited for conducting many types of sporting activities and for manipulating various types of articles.
Knit gloves made on modern automatic glove knitting machines are generally produced in an ambidextrous or symmetrical pattern. However, once gripping dots have been applied to one side of the glove, the glove is no longer ambidextrous and instead becomes hand specific. When wearing a glove made in accordance with this method, undesirably the printed area on the thumb portion of the glove does not completely oppose the printed area on the index finger portion of the glove. It is this problem that the present invention seeks to overcome by providing a novel method for applying gripping dots to the knitted glove in a manner to ensure that the gripping dots imprinted on the thumb portion of the glove properly align with the gripping dots imprinted on the index finger portion of the glove.
One prior art, fully waterproof glove construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,226 issued to the present inventor. This glove, which is slightly more bulky than the gloves of the present invention, comprises a three-ply glove construction with the inside and outside plies being knit and the intermediate ply being made from an elastomeric polyurethane film. The three plies are uniquely bonded together using a pliant, waterproof adhesive. The glove described in the '226 patent is not only waterproof but is also breathable so that water vapor from perspiration can be transmitted from inside to outside. For activities that do not require that the glove be absolutely waterproof, the glove of the present invention provides an attractive alternate.
As will be better understood from the description that follows, the novel glove of the present invention is provided with gripping dots on the palm portion of the glove and on opposing surfaces of the thumb portion of the glove so that when the glove is in position on the hand of the user and when the thumb and index finger are moved together, the grip dots located on the index finger of the glove will engage the grip dots located on the thumb portion of the glove. With this unique construction, the ability of the user to grip and manipulate a variety of differently configured objects and particularly to grip and manipulate objects between the thumb and the index finger is greatly enhanced. Additionally, the glove of the invention is durable, easy to don and comfortable to wear.